Diamondhead
Vanessa Marshall Dee Bradley Baker Ashley Johnson Eric Bauza Tara Strong |1st-appearance = And Then There Were 10 |Alternate Counterparts = Diamondhead Diamondhead }} Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Ben as Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wears a uniform which is black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol is. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head are similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal shards on his back instead of 4, and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Diamondhead's appearance consists of real-world crystal due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He also has blades on his elbows, similar to that of XLR8's. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series, except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have also grown in length. His jaw is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. There are now only two crystal shards on his back. 11-year old Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch around the Omnitrix symbol and the crystals on his back are bigger. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix is recolored. Gwen as Diamondhead Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier crystals, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no shards on her back, and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in the original series, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on the left side of her chest. In Omniverse, she almost looks the same as the original series, but now she is somewhat slimmer and is more blueish colored. Her eyes and Omnitrix symbol are pink and she has a hairclip just like Gwen. Her outfit on the left side is different, she now has a black patch on her left chest and a blue cat logo around her Omnitrix. Similar to Gwen's pants, hers come halfway up her calf, and she wears black shoes. Mad Ben as Diamondhead Gwen Diamondhead OS.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in Gwen 10 Diamondhead oficial (2).png|11 year old Diamondhead in Omniverse Diamondhead Rex.png|Diamondhead in Heroes United Diamondheaddda.png|Diamondhead in Destroy All Aliens Gwen_10_Diamondhead_OV.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in Omniverse Mad_Ben_Diamondhead.png|Mad Ben as Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and as revealed in the Cartoon Network online game Ben To The Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. Collect This (37).png|Diamondhead generating crystal VOV 64.png|Diamondhead controlling generated crystal He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. By Alien Force Diamondhead was skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, he was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Framed. Diamondhead has superhuman strength, easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body, as seen in Arrested Development. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Weaknesses 's sonic vibrations]] Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. History Ben 10 *In And Then There Were 10, **Diamondhead defeated Vilgax's Drone and saved a park. *In Hunted, **Diamondhead did some training to control his powers. **He later was defeated by Kraab and Sixsix, being rescued by Tetrax. *In Secrets, **Diamondhead caught some criminals. **He later appeared when the Omnitrix shifted him rapidly. **He appeared again and fought Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, **Diamondhead failed to defeat The Great One. *In Framed, **Diamondhead fought Kevin as Heatblast. **Kevin used Diamondhead to fight Lieutenant Steel. *In Grudge Match, **Diamondhead fought Kevin 11, then one of Slix Vigma's robots. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Diamondhead is used by the Master Control. **He later does a science experiment, making a loogy. **He later breaks out of Vilgax's grip. **He later goes to fight Kevin 11 and Vilgax, but is sucked into the Null Void. *In Midnight Madness, **Diamondhead was used off-screen to steal an amusement park ride. *In A Change of Face, **Diamondhead is used to chase criminals, but Charmcaster in Gwen's body caught them instead. *In Under Wraps, **Diamondhead makes a hole for a fence post. **He later fought the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, **Diamondhead fought the Squires robots. *In The Visitor, **Diamondhead attempted to fix the Rust Bucket. *In Perfect Day, **Diamondhead is used in a dream to defeat Vulkanus and Sixsix. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, **Diamondhead defeated Camille's Ex-Boyfriend. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, **He slows down the Rust Bucket, fought Clancy, Dr. Animo and his Mutant Bat. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, **Diamondhead appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, **Ben turned into Diamondhead to protect himself during a fall. **He later frightened Sandra and Carl. Alien Force *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, **Diamondhead makes his re-appearance, defeating Vilgax. *In Singlehanded, **Julie dialed in Diamondhead to fight off Sunder with his hand. Meanwhile, Diamondhead breaks a bridge in the Null Void. *In If All Else Fails, **Diamondhead fought the security of the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In In Charm's Way, **Diamondhead fought off a mind controlled Kevin. *In The Secret of Chromastone, **Diamondhead is shattered by Tetrax. **He later restored Petropia with the Petropia Back-up Crystal. *In Vendetta, **Diamondhead is defeated by Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, ** Negative Diamondhead defeated Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, **Diamondhead is used by the Bioids. Ultimate Alien *In Basic Training, **Diamondhead makes his re-appearance defeating Kodek. *In'' Ben 10,000 Returns,'' **Diamondhead's powers are used by Ultimate Ben twice. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, **Diamondhead fought off the Sentient Ultimate Aliens, and is defeated by Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo. *In Inspector 13, **Gwen is turned into Diamondhead. *In Couples Retreat, **Diamondhead fought Darkstar. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **Diamondhead appeared alongside many of Ben's aliens in Albedo's nightmare. Omniverse 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, **Diamondhead makes his re-appearance defeating Malware. *In Arrested Development, **Diamondhead caught a thief. *In Evil's Encore, **Diamondhead defeated several robot drones. 16 year old Ben *In It Was Them, **Diamondhead fought off Slamworm. *In Gone Fishin', **Diamondhead defeated Captain Kork. *In Ben Again, **Diamondhead was used to fight Eon. **He later was used by 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old Ben's body)to look at the top of a street light. *In Rad, **Diamondhead drags a cage with a Gracklflint in it across Undertown. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Diamondhead is defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Collect This, **Diamondhead stopped a gas truck from from crashing and exploding. *In And Then There Was Ben, **Diamondhead, along with Cannonbolt, Atomic X, Electricyeti and No Watch Ben, defeated Vilgax. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, **Diamondhead battled Thunderpig. *In Clyde Five, **Diamondhead minimalized the damage Clyde was causing until the Omnitrix timed out. Gwen *''And Then There Was Ben, **Diamondhead fought Eon but was defeated. Specials *In ''Heroes United, **Diamondhead fought Rex Salazar. **He later drove off Alpha. **He later fails to defeat Alpha/Omega Appearances Video Games Diamond head beside fasttrack.jpg|Diamondhead in Galactic Racing Diamondhead OV ..png|16 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Diamondhead (2).jpg|11 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Diamondhead is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing (only on DS). Ben 10: Omniverse *Diamondhead is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Diamondhead is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Wrath of Psychobos Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Diamondhead *Diamondhead (Battle Version) *Diamondhead (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Diamondhead *Alter Aliens Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms *Comics and 4 Inch Action Figures X-Ray Ben and Diamondhead *DVD with Toys Transformation Ben and Diamondhead/w DVD *Combo Packs *Tetrax, Classic Diamondhead and Diamondhead V.2 *4 Classic Diamondhead with Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender and Big Chill *Haywire Figures Diamondhead Swampfire *Mini 2.5 Inch Collector's Series Ben and Diamondhead Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Diamondhead *Mini Figures Ben (15) and Diamondhead (Ultimate Alien Version) Trivia *As revealed in the I-10 user generated experience, Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. *After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. *Diamondhead's transformation and appearance in Alien Force is similar to Chromastone's. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. **Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead was accidentally named by Grandpa Max. See Also *Diamond Matter (fusion of Grey Matter and Diamondhead) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males